


Shut Up And Dance With Me

by DepressedCarrot



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Dancing, F/M, First Dance, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 22:39:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5023276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressedCarrot/pseuds/DepressedCarrot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Okay Hyperion boy, see if you can keep up."</p><p>Sasha teaches Rhys how to dance in 'The Dome'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up And Dance With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to my buddy Palace for the idea. 
> 
> Song inspiration =
> 
> Shut up and dance - Walk the moon

The forestry was thick with all sorts of greenery and unseen wildlife. However everything about it seemed to be pretty and well kept. Every inch of the forest illuminated by some form of nature. It was something beautiful on Pandora that Rhys oogled at, even Sasha had never seen anything like it before.

After an eventful few minutes attempting to escape the fallen walkway the pair stroll towards an opening. Sasha happily taking lead of the situation and walking ahead. The auburn haired male threaded his fingers through his hair, the humid atmosphere taking a toll on it's placement. 

Rhys slowly followed the girl he was near to certain he felt something for into the open space. Colourful spores floating closeby lighting the dense foliage. Flowers grew upwards on the glowing tree in the middle of the area. It really was a romantic setting. 

Sasha began to take in the scenery around her. Bright colours that stunned the eyes, nature she had never seen before and a sweet warm aroma in the air. The girl would remember the environment for as long as she lived, this was something she would never forget. 

The male took a few more steps forwards, watching the young woman in front of him with a careful eye. As soon as she stopped to admire and take in the world around her Rhys also came to a stand still. The nervous man stood directly next to beautiful pink and white glistening flowers growing from the branches of the tree. Rhys kept his eyes on the woman the entire time, a small smile growing on his face after seeing her amazement. 

A quick glance downwards towards the prepossessing plant, Rhys began to reach out to pluck it away from the blossom as Sasha continued to gaze at her surroundings. Still in an immediate trance from the sights. The flower felt silky inbetween Rhys’ index finger and thumb as he pulled it away from it’s original location. 

He studied the pink tinted flower between his fingers, it’s sheer beauty suitable for anyone of the same standard. Rhys raised his head towards Sasha, only a few paces in front who was staring up at the high trees and spores dancing above. Perhaps he could give the flower to her would that show some kind of affection towards the girl?

Another quick glance at the elegant flower and a burst of confidence Rhys stepped forward aggressively, fighting the anxiety that began to suffocate him slowly. Sasha turned around, smile still as bright as the panorama surrounding them. Although Rhys still stuttered on his words overwhelming courage allowed him to reach towards the girl and speak.

“Okay, S--so, I’m, I’m going to stick this on your head a-and-- and please don’t stab me.” Rhys falters, spinning the flower’s stem between his fingers as he spoke. Sasha stood in bewilderment, yet still with a beam on her lips. 

The towering man comes closer to the girl once again, yet this time making some form of physical connection. With the flower positioned correctly in his hand Rhys goes to tuck the flower behind Sasha’s ear. 

“Okay…” Although there was the tone of confusion in Sasha’s voice she was happy with everything that began to occur. Rhys used his Hyperion issued arm to gently stroke the side of the brown haired girl’s cheek as the flower sits perfectly behind her ear. 

Sasha looked up, green eyes glistening in the dim lighting. An instant smile mirrored on both of the current counterpart’s faces. 

“And there you go.” Rhys backed up to admire the pretty girl. Looking more beautiful than ever under the lighting. 

“Aww...thanks. How do I look?” Sasha flustered slightly, tugging at the brown goggles hooked around her neck. Only following this up with a quick pose much to Rhys’ surprise. With one hand on her hip and one on her head she raised her chin up towards the sky and gleamed. 

“It-It looks nice.” The man opposite Sasha stammers, awkwardly nodding as the girl suddenly approached him again. This time her hands fell downwards, brushing against the metallic and fleshy arms of the Hyperion employee. One hand suddenly became colder than the other by the touch. 

Rhys gulped loudly, making his trepidation clear. But she didn’t mind, in fact she found it sort of ‘cute’ the way he acted around her. Back on the broken walkway she had discovered that it was not only herself that saw the setting as ‘romantic’. His determination to keep her safe was also something that had been proved in their ridiculous falling antics. 

The girl with the flower behind her ear looks down for a few seconds, looking directly at her hands now holding Rhys’ loose fingers to some degree. Immediately she had an idea, something that would be fun and bring them closer. Sure, they had a mission to do but there was no way Fiona and Athena were there yet. The two of them still had plenty of time. 

Rhys was unsure what to do, his limp hands drooped inside Sasha’s steady palms. The contact was soft and gentle, when she bowed her head in front of him he was hesitant to try to decode what she was thinking. Was she upset? Happy? The man probably couldn’t deal with it if she cried, it would most likely bring him to tears as well. 

“Have you ever danced?” Sasha cocked her head upwards. Rhys’ eyebrows raised immediately, that wasn’t on the agenda of what he thought she would ask him. 

“N-No.” Rhys replied in a tone of turmoil. The girl from Pandora links hands tightly with the Hyperion stooge. It was brave of her to make the moves but there was no way in hell Rhys would even be able to start to progress the relationship more. 

“It’s easy. Just...both of your hands can go here and I’ll put my hands here.” With a few adjustments Rhys’ hands had been situated on the hips of the girl. He bit down on the inside of his bottom lip and Sasha looped her hands around the back of his neck. Intertwining her own fingers. Having to reach up slightly to do so made Rhys internally laugh.

“Then what?” Rhys nearly chokes on the words, being so close was something he had never imagined. He’d never danced with a girl in his entire life, ex girlfriends not being like that at all. It was all such a new experience and in the perfect environment. The uneven ground below his skag skin boots was surprisingly stable to stand upon. 

Sasha tugged at the back of his neck to bring him a step closer before stepping off to the side and leading him along. A few smooth side steps and graceful movements Rhys begins to get the hang of it, smile lingering on his face the entire time. Looking into Sasha’s green eyes full of affection and not paying attention to his footwork. 

“Okay Hyperion boy, see if you can keep up.” Sasha teased picking up the dance to a more suitable speed. The only sound in the air was the gentle wisp of a small breeze and the hush of spores around them, batting their wings through the dense air. 

As the paced picked up once more Rhys looked downwards towards his awkwardly placed feet, hands still locked onto the girl's hips. It was a bad idea on his part to even decide to look downwards knowing that he would instantly go out of tune and mess the entire thing up. One misstep and he was out of rhythm. 

It wasn't long before he was pretty much stepping on the young woman's feet in an awkward pursuit to get out of the embarrassing situation. Instead of escaping he took a glance into Sasha's glowing eyes once more, eyebrows sewing together. 

“I-I’m not good at this.” A worried chuckle escapes Rhys’ lips.

“Just keep going. It's fine. Just keep your eyes on me.” Sasha’s eyebrows moved upwards as a smirk creeped up her cheek. The way the young male panicked always made her laugh, he would jolt and quiver over the slightest things. But in many respects the way he acted was ‘adorable’. 

“But I-” 

“Shut up and dance with me.” Sasha began to laugh, sliding her hand away from Rhys’ neck and peeling his flesh hand away from her hip. Interlocking fingers she lifted their arms in unison before side stepping a lot quicker. 

A few circular movements in the open space and the both of them were laughing to each other. With his robotic hand on Sasha's hip and the other in the air clenching onto her and guiding the dance. It was as if confidence allowed him to take over, slowly feeling as if he was driving the car. 

Yet the entire time not once did he look away from her beautiful green eyes. Not even to admire the nature around them, because she was all he wanted. Vaughn was never going to believe this in a million years. Or maybe Rhys wouldn't tell his best friend? It seemed like something so personal and important he wouldn't even want to say anything. 

But none of that mattered currently. The destiny in front of him was all he needed. The laughing girl was perfect in every aspect. Rhys couldn't help but chuckle along as they spun faster and faster in circles, heads buzzing and heart pumping. 

It must have been a good minute before the dance partners stopped their sickening yet half graceful spins. Rhys felt as if he was about to pass out from the lack of oxygen getting to his spinning head. Sasha nearly fell into the man, laughing too hard her stomach began to ache. 

“Woahoo are y-you okay?” Rhys slurred, attempting strongly to form words over the mass amount of laughter he couldn't contain. He held Sasha gently on the arms to steady her drunk like movements. 

“That was fun.” Sasha tries to wipe a tear of laughter from underneath her eye, Rhys still gripped onto her arms as she did so. 

“Heh, I guess… I guess it was.” The tall male looked downwards towards the person he had been partnered with to complete the mission. 

“You're not that bad at dancing. But it could be improved.” Sasha joked, sarcastically patting him on the shoulder. 

“We'll just have to do it again sometime then.” 

“Sure Hyperion.” A sweet smile shone on Sasha's face which Rhys was contently placed into a daze by looking at. 

Leaning forward the girl from Pandora stood on her tiptoes. Gently placing her arms onto his shoulders, feeling the hexed fabric of the grey Hyperion vest. Rhys blinked quickly, unsure what was going on. 

But before he knew it their lips were on each other's. One soft kiss was placed tenderly on the man's lips. Eyes closed and breath reduced the kiss became idle, slowly brushing lips Sasha moved away. Liguring only a few centimetres away from the man, ready to kiss the man once again if she so desired. 

As much as Rhys was waiting for her to kiss his desperate lips again she never did return, slowly placing her feet flat on the floor and continuing to stare at the brown haired man who had been put into a trance. Smiles once again dominating both of their expressions.

“C-can we do that again sometime as well?”


End file.
